


You're Welcome Anytime

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Threesome, TimKon is in passing and thought, Voyeurism, established relationship - jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's back in Gotham for a few nights, and needs a place to crash. Namely- Dick's couch. Except he easily forget that it's Dick <i>and Jason's</i> couch now. A fact he is clearly reminded of at night when some less then subtle noises escape their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Welcome Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/120634802360/imagine-a-friend-has-to-stay-over-at-your-otps). I saw it and couldn't say no.

Tim shifted on the couch, rolling so his face was pressed right into the back cushions, nearly suffocating himself. It did little to dull the soft noises he could hear from the other room, the gentle rock of the bed. That was almost ignorable, in fact would be- but every now and then he’d hear Dick inhale sharply, whimper or whine or even _moan_ under his breath. And _that_ , well that was something he couldn’t sleep through.

Normally, he wouldn’t even be in Dick’s apartment. If Tim needed to stay in Gotham, he always had a room at the Manor. And even if that meant dealing with Damian, it was still home to him. But he hadn’t wanted to alarm Bruce that he was here- was almost hoping to slip completely under the rader. Spend a couple nights on Dick’s couch, then head back to the Tower. He just needed a few leads on a case he was working.

Of course, he had forgotten the Dick’s apartment was also, by association, _Jason’s apartment_ now. And while it was nice to see them not hiding their relationship, Tim had completely blanked on the fact that, unlike at the Manor where if they were off getting down and dirty he’d never know, not with how large it was, with how thick the walls were-

But _here_? Oh, he knew every detail, at this point.

His first night he hadn’t expected it, had been almost asleep when he’d heard Dick’s little whimper, a quiet _Jay, not while Tim’s here_. But that resolve had disappeared quickly, and by night two, it seemed Dick was beyond trying to keep Jason’s hands off him. Not that Tim blamed him- either of them, really. Jason was the kind of guy that got your blood pumping in all the best ways- and well, Dick was a pretty boy. Always had been.

Still, Tim wished he could sleep through it. Not because he was discussed at what his almost-brothers were up to, or that it was the two of them- but because, to be quite frank, _he wanted in on it_. Tim couldn’t really remember the last time he’d gotten laid- he’d had a good round with Kon a while back, but those were few and far between. He didn’t really need the rest of the Titans knowing he was anything except totally controlled all the time- and when he was with Kon, he _definitely_ wasn’t.

But work got in the way- cities to save, bad guys to catch, and it got away from him, his own desires. Maybe if he and Kon were something serious, it might have been easier to not forget, to not let time go by- but they weren’t. Because Tim was always foolish enough to say they shouldn’t be. So he couldn’t- and didn’t- blame Kon for whatever he had going on with Cassie on and off. Hell, he wanted to pat him on the back- she was stellar, to say the least. And seemed just as calm about casual sex as Kon was.

Tim heard another breathy moan, and sighed, tugging his blanket up over his head. Without much thought, he pushed his hips towards the couch, his erection aching beneath his sweatpants. Stupid Dick, stupid Jason, stupid mind-blowing sex it seemed they had to have every night. Stupid _everything_.

Tim shivered when he heard Jason groan, swore he heard him ask, “feel good Dickiebird?” God, those stupid nicknames only made Tim even more frustrated. Could imagine Jason calling him _babybird_ with that husky rasp he got when he was a little too turned on, running his hands along Tim’s hips and thighs, while Dick wrapped his arms around him from behind, licked along his neck-

Tim rolled onto his back, his blanket falling away as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Oh god, definitely _not_ the thoughts he needed to be having right now. He pressed harder as his cock throbbed, before he gave a broken sigh and let his hands fall away, one slipping under the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear to grasp at the base of his cock.

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, stroking up slowly, keeping his own noises stuck in his throat as behind the closed door of the bedroom, he heard Dick whimper at Jason to go _faster_ , not to tease him. _Oh fuck me_. Tim pushed his hips up, reaching down with his other hand to push his clothing down so it fit snug just below his cock, free to stroke himself faster now.

Not that he was sure he’d need to. At this rate, he was so pent-up he was sure he would have gotten off if he just laid there and listened, occasionally rutting against the couch. He hadn’t the night prior- he’d told himself that this was an invasion of Dick and Jason’s privacy, and some sort of line he shouldn’t cross with the two. He hadn’t even in the shower that morning, when he had the chance. Guilty conscious and all had kept him from release.

But at this point, all bets were off, and he _knew it_. He rubbed his thumb along the head of his cock, teasing the slit, causing more pre-cum to leak down his shaft, to slick his hand. It made the strokes easier, smoother, and Tim was rocking with his own hand in mere moments. He could hear Dick’s breathy sighs, moans, and then they were muffled and _god did that mean his face was in a pillow? Did Jason have him on all fours?_

Tim could picture that, Dick’s thighs spread as wide as he could get them, Jason’s strong hands on Dick’s hips, dragging them back with each brutul thrust. Did Dick bite the pillow? He bet he did, bet he tore at it with his teeth, bet he could cum without Jason actually touching him-

Tim gave a small gasp, arching up as he came, splashing mostly his hand, a few pearly drops on his lower belly. He fell back when it was over, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes, before a sinking feeling in his gut kicked in, and he couldn’t believe what he had _done_. And with Dick and Jay right there, right in that other room-

Hell, who was he joking, it was _because_ they were right there, and he could _hear_ them, could basically see them in his mind.

He reached up with his clean hand, covering his eyes as he became uncomfortable, sticky and cold and simply _unpleasant_ , and knew he’d have to wait until they were done, had been done for some time, to get up and clean himself off- lest the figure out he was awake through the whole thing.

*

“I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow,” Tim said, walking out of the bathroom after his shower, shirtless with the towel working through his hair. Dick was sitting at the small kitchenette table, devouring a bowl of cereal. Tim wasn’t entirely sure where Jason was.

“No rush,” Dick said, around his spoon, waiting a moment so he could chew and swallow before he continued. “You’re always welcome here babybird. Sorry it’s not the Manor. I know it’s a bit cramped.”

“I’ve slept on plenty of couches,” Tim said, pulling the towel from his hair. “I appreciate you letting me crash here.” Dick smiled at him, that stupidly sweet smile, dazzling really, and Tim had to look away, couldn’t handle it, knowing what he had _done_ the night before.

Oh, the guilt come morning had been _brutal_.

Before he could leave to finish getting dressed, Jason walked back up, tugging his leather jacket off before he was even two steps in the door. Tim watched him walked over to Dick, kiss him temple almost sweetly, before taking Dick’s mug of coffee. “Morning babybird,” he said, glancing at Tim as he took a sip of the coffee, before grimacing a little and setting it back on the table. “Babe, how much sugar is in that.”

Dick held his spoon in his mouth, starting to life his fingers to count, before Jason waved him off, walking away without wanting to know how much sugar his boyfriend was actually ingesting that morning. He walked by Tim, who got the wiff of cigarettes on him, cologne, soap, leather from his jacket, so many things that rushed into his head and made him want to lick his lips, made him want to press his face to the crook of Jason’s neck and just _breathe_.

Oh god, did he have it bad.

Jason smiled at him- smile, right? Tim was sure the little quirk at the end of his lips, that couldn’t be a smirk. Not with those almost insanely blue eyes looking at him like that. Like he- like he wanted to take a bite right out of Tim.

Yes, he _definitely_ had to have imagined that.

*

When Tim returned to the apartment late that evening, he half expected at least one of the two to be out on patrol. Maybe even both of them. They’d given him the spare key, so he could get in and out without either of them being there. But upon letting himself in, he heard the sounds of the television, a woman screeching as if she was being devoured whole- and as he walked around the corner, found he had actually been _right_ about that. The woman on screen was definitely being eaten alive by a horde of zombies.

And both Dick and Jason were on the couch,bathed in the glow of the television. They glanced up at Tim, who leaned over the back of the couch, watching for a second.

“Come watch,” Dick said, who had his legs hanging over one arm of the couch, leaning heavily on Jason’s shoulder. “Not very often the three of us get to just exist together. It’ll be like those movie nights we used to try to have!”

“That usually ended with either the city being terrorized, or someone almost dead?” Jason added, although he was smiling at Tim, who laughed. Couldn’t help it. It was true. “C’mon Tim, get over here.”

Tim sucked in a breath, before walking around the couch, glancing at the two for a minute and feeling his breath catch. Dick didn’t appear out of the ordinary, in his sweatpants and tank top, but Jason- god, he couldn’t have worn pants, could he? Tim tried to not look at him, at the fact that his t-shirt and boxer briefs clung too tightly to his body. Tried to not even mentally acknowledge it- as it seemed he’d _have_ to sit right against him. The size of the couch, and Dick and Jason’s placement on it already, deemed it so.

Tim settled down, thankful he had so many layers, thankful for his jeans, his t-shirt, his hoodie. Like he could crawl into the layers and hide. But he didn’t get the chance, Jason threw an arm around him, tugged him in so he was resting _right against him_ , and god, all those scents from earlier came back to Tim, rushed in. He inhaled, perhaps too deeply, fought the urge to bury his face into Jason and simply stared at the television, trying to drown in it.

Eventually, it began to work. He could forget about the ache in his groin, the fact that he was half hard from just _smelling_ Jason and being nestled against him, could forget how Dick sprawled out so elegantly and yet _tantalizingly_ on the other side. Could forget everything and just drown in whatever god awful horror movie this was, with it’s cheap affects and over-use of a sticky sweet looking strawberry fake blood.

When the film ended, and the channel advertised the next coming, same shit different title Tim knew, Dick nearly rolled off the couch, taking a moment to stretch. Tim glanced at him, told himself to look back at the television, just _dammit look back at the TV_ , but he couldn’t. Not when Dick’s muscles moved in all the right ways, when he could stretch his arms up over his head, the curve of his back prominent, the juts of his hips. Tim licked his lips without meaning to.

“Anyone want anything?” he asked, and Tim shook his head dumbly, Jason voicing a disinterested _nah_ , as Dick made his way around the corner, into the little kitchenette.

Tim barely had a moment to breathe once he had disappeared before Jason’s arm tightened around him, the man shifting a little so Tim could press more against his chest. “You really leaving us tomorrow babybird?”

Tim nodded, feeling his heart beginning to thud against his ribs. He prayed the movie would start soon, that the commercials would end. Or Dick and Jason would decide to go to bed, so Tim could stretch out and try to sleep away the anxiety he felt under his skin.

“Shame,” Jason said, leaning into his hair, speaking against it, “I like having you here.” He kissed, softly, and Tim knew it was meant to be sweet- right, right? It had to be- but could only register that Jason’s lips were _on his person_ and god that was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Or two.

Jason’s arm curved over his shoulder, fully covering his collar bone, as he pulled Tim back fully against his chest, partially into his lap. Tim gasped, reached up to clutch at Jason’s arm, squirming as his mouth moved down, breath against his ear. “Dick likes it too,” he whispered, “Probably just as much as _you_ like being here.”

“Jay, what are you-“ Tim started, but then Jason’s free hand was between his thighs, palming at his crotch without any ceremony. Tim gasped, _loudly_ , couldn’t help but rock into that hand because he was _hard_ , and this was the sort of thing he’d had wet dreams about as a teen.

“You’re not as subtle as you think,” Jason whispered, “not to me, at least. Tell me it doesn’t feel good, and I’ll stop.” He rubbed the shape of his cock through his jeans, and Tim thought to say it, to blatantly _lie_ , but all he could go was exhale a soft moan, tipping his head back against Jason’s shoulder. The older man smiled. “That’s what I thought.”

“But...you and Dick-“

“Don’t mind some company from time to time,” Jason whispered, “Especially if it’s you, Tim. Trust me.”

Tim let his eyes fall shut, pushing up against Jason’s hand, squirming against him, for a moment giving in entirely, sucking on his own lip and thinking he had to be _dreaming_.

“You really don’t waste any time, Jay.” Tim’s eyes shot open at Dick’s voice, saw him standing at the foot of the couch, arms folded, an amused smile on his face. Tim felt his cheeks burning then, pink and flushed, and opened his mouth to stammer something- what? A lie about how it wasn’t what it seemed? How he wasn’t rutting against Dick’s boyfriend’s hand like a horny teenager?

But before he could, Dick’s smile turned into a smirk.

“Save it Tim. I’m just impressed he got to you in the what- two minutes I was gone?” Tim stared openly, watching as Dick settled onto the couch, straddling one of Tim’s thighs and leaning past him to kiss Jason’s lips softly. “You’re impressive, Jay.”

“Told you he wouldn’t last if you left it up to me.” Tim tensed, squirming, pulling away from Jason and turning to stare at the two.

“What?”

“We _might_ have made a little bet as to how long it’d take the break you tonight,” Jason admitted. “I didn’t think long. Not with how you’ve been looking at us.”

“I didn’t believe him,” Dick admitted, reaching out to pat Tim’s thigh. “Guess I was wrong.”

“You guys just...you... you _knew_? Oh god, you knew what I did last night and still looked me in the eye this morning?” Jason raised an eyebrow at that, glancing at Dick, who asked softly,

“What did you do last night?”

Tim felt the color rising in his cheeks, reached an arm up to press against his eyes as he sagged back into the couch, wanting simply to _disappear_.

“Talk Tim,” Jason said, eyeing him, eyeing the way the action exposed his throat. “C’mon.”

Tim bit his lip, taking a deep breath, before finally exhaling with, “I fucking got off to you two fucking. I could hear. Both nights. And just...thought about maybe possibly getting in the middle of it.” His face was burning, and Tim was sure death would be a better alternative then anything coming. Falling right off the top of Wayne Enterprises or some shit like that. Joker’s knife to the gut, Harley’s hammer to the temple. _Anything_.

He missed Dick and Jason exchanging glances, missed the little smiles that passed over their lips, before Jason was grabbing him, pulling him forward, onto his lap, and Tim’s arm was falling away. He gasped, felt Jason’s arms lock around his waist, and then Dick was leaning in, tangling his hands in his hair and kissing him-

Oh god, Dick Grayson was _kissing him_.

Tim reached for him, clutched at his shirt and kissed him back, felt one of Jason’s hands between his legs again, rubbing the shape of his cock through his jeans. Felt Jason’s breath on his neck, before he was whispering in his ear, “We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight, Tim.”

Tim groaned, Dick sucking on his lower lip before pulling back. Tim’s head fell back against Jason’s shoulder, as Jason worked the button of his jeans open, tugging the zipper down. Tim barely noticed, until his hand was reaching past the waistband of his underwear, pulling his cock free, and then he was squirming again, gasping as Jason stroked him once, slowly.

“Except at this rate,” Jason started, “You won’t last for any fun. Maybe we should take the edge off.” He stroked again, glancing at Dick over Tim’s shoulder. The oldest smiled, raising one eyebrow in a silent question, and Jason flashed him a dazzling smile.

Tim felt Dick moving off his leg, dropping down to the floor. He batted Jason’s hands away, grasping the base of Tim’s cock and licking along the other side, Tim moaning _loudly_ because he hadn’t expected it, hadn’t even had time to mentally register that Dick was on the floor now. Before he could breath Dick was swallowing the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it as his hand pumped along his shaft.

Tim pushed his hips up, leaning further back into Jason, head still on his shoulder. Jason smirked, watching over Tim’s shoulder, the arm around his waist squeezed, hand working beneath his hoodie, his tshirt, to press against the muscle of his abdomen. “Dick gives great head,” he whispered, leaning over to nuzzle Tim’s hair, “And I bet you’re agreeing right about now.”

Tim moaned, couldn’t form words, couldn’t form any real thoughts _at all_ , mind blown that Dick was between his legs, that _Dick fucking Grayson had his mouth around his cock_. It was like a dream from teenage years come true, like his crush on the first Robin was coming full bloom again. He groaned, felt his belly clenching up, felt his orgasm building.

“Don’t fight it,” Jason breathed, as Dick’s free hand squeezed Tim’s thigh. “Trust me, he _knows_ how good he is. If he didn’t want you to cum, you’d know.” He nuzzled Tim’s hair again, breathed him in, and Tim wondered if he smelled as disheveled as he felt in that moment. “C’mon Timmy, cum for Dick.”

Tim gasped, arching his back, pushing deeper into Dick’s mouth, his orgasm not giving him the chance to warn Dick. Tim felt him swallowing, felt the press of his tongue as he drank it down, before he slumped back against Jason, panting. He watched as Dick pulled off, licking his slightly swollen lips, heard Jason give a little groan, watching as well.

“C’mere babe,” he whispered, as Dick leaned up, over Tim, Jason’s free hand sinking into Dick’s hair. He kissed him, mouth pressed to Dick’s wet lips, and Tim’s head was spinning endlessly as he realized Jason was licking Dick’s mouth clean, his lips, his teeth, sucking on his tongue so that Dick was squirming a little _right next to him_.

Dick pulled away from Jason’s mouth, and Tim noticed his pupils were huge, eyes glossy- couldn’t take anymore in before Jason was shifting beneath him, settling him aside so he could stand up. Tim reached down, trying to tuck his cock away, barely managed it before Jason was leaning over, lifting him up into his arms and cradling him.

“Don’t even bother,” he breathed, “Your clothes are gone the moment you hit the bed, babybird.” Tim shivered, whined as he leaned into Jason’s chest, Dick standing up and following Jason as he carried Tim into their bedroom. He was gentle setting Tim down, but kept true to his word. The moment Tim hit the blankets, Dick’s hands were at his waist, tugging his jeans off, his underwear, as Jason worked on his hoodie, pulling it over his head, then his tshirt, tossing both away. Tim was naked faster then he could even register, realized Dick was on the bed, between his legs, kissing one of his thighs, sucking on the sensitive skin. Sure the leave a bruise to blossom.

Jason pulled his own tshirt off, and Tim turned, gawked up at him, making the older man smirk. “Talk to me Timmy,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and letting his fingers trace muscle down along his stomach. “About last night.”

“I-“ he started, whined because Dick was sucking on a new patch of skin. Tim licked his lips. “Did you...have Dick on...all fours?” He couldn’t help it, he needed to _know_. By the way Jason grinned, he was sure he was right.

“Like that image?” he asked, and Tim openly nodded. Against his thigh, he felt Dick smiling. Jason pursed his lips for a second, before he guided Tim back, so he was sitting up along the pillows- pulling him away from Dick, who frowned.

“Wasn’t done,” he whispered, wanting to drag his teeth along every inch of Tim, taste every pale scar that broke the smooth run of flesh on bone. Jason smiled, leaving Tim to lean down, trace his hand along Dick’s spine, edging the hem of his shirt up off his lower back.

“I think,” Jason whispered, “That we should give Tim a little show, babe. Let him see for himself what he _heard_ last night.” They both glanced at Tim, at his flushed cheeks, his wide eyes. “He’s always been the little voyeur, might as well indulge him.”

Dick licked his lips, partially rolling onto his side and reaching for Jason, pulling him down to kiss him, lick at his lips. “I like it,” he breathed, as Dick worked his shirt up, breaking the kiss just long enough to toss it away. Tim watched, eyes darting between the two until they were kissing again, all wet slides of lips and eager tongues. Jason’s hand moved between them, between Dick’s legs, rubbing him through his clothing so he was bucking at him, and Tim realized he was probably hard, had probably been hard-

Did he get aroused sucking him off? Oh _god_ that was a thought that shot pure adrenaline and want through Tim’s veins.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, watch Jason strip Dick of his remaining clothing, until he was just as naked as Tim, sprawled out, his cock flush and hard against his belly. Tim licked his lips, part of him wanting to return the earlier favor, to feel its length slide along his tongue, back against his throat. Dick tipped his head back, ignoring the way Jason was maneuvering between his legs, spreading them, pushing his knees up, instead choosing to glance at Tim, to smile at him and _Dick was just too damn pretty_.

Tim stared at him, couldn’t look away, not until Dick’s eyes were suddenly falling shut, his mouth open as the most obscene moan came from his throat, making Tim shiver. Tim glanced past him, saw Jason between his legs, knew his tongue was pressing up into Dick, and moaned _himself_ over the idea.

Jason squeezed Dick’s thighs, pulling away long enough to whisper, “Tell Tim how much you love when I eat you, Dick,” before pressing back in. Dick grasped at the blankets, his cock twitching, leaking against his belly, eyes screwing shut.

“Nnnh, love-it,” he whimpered, tugging at the sheets. “S-so much.” He gasped, spreading his thighs wider, trying to list his hips, trying to get Jason closer, shaking. Tim took it all in, every little detail, wanted Jason to eat him out until he was a trembling mess like Dick- but at the same time, wanted to be the one causing Dick to shake so much.

Between his legs, his cock was half hard again, his post-orgasm buzz turning back into a pulse of arousal.

The next time Jason pulled back, he locked eyes with Tim. “Do my a favor,” he said, glancing at the nightstand. Tim scrambled, leaning over and opening it, rummaging around until he found a bottle of lube. He leaned back, partially over Dick to hand it to Jason, who smiled his thanks, before delving back between Dick’s thighs, a fresh groan escaping the oldest’s mouth, followed by a curse as Jason’s tongue pushed inside him.

Tim rubbed one of his own thighs, fingers brushing over the bruises Dick has left, hissing as he pushed against them, liked the little bursts of pain. He couldn’t see Jason slicking his fingers up, but he watched him pull back, pushing himself up onto his knees and reaching one hand down, pushing into Dick. By the loud gasp Dick gave, the way he jerked slightly off the bed- Tim guessed two fingers.

His own body ached. He wanted Jason inside him- or Dick. Either, truthfully. But something about Jason just made Tim wanted to be fucked into the bed until his voice was hoarse from screaming. Dick- well, the fact that Dick had sucked him off once fulfilled a whole cache of fantasies about the man.

He heard Jason suddenly whisper, “You okay?” glancing at Dick, his free hand splayed on his boyfriend’s belly, above his cock. Dick nodded, licked his lips, spreading his thighs more and shifting.

“Y-yeah,” he breathed, and Tim could only smile. Rough as Jason was, he wasn’t about to hurt Dick. Or Tim. Either of them.

A moment later Dick was giving a little cry, and Tim was sure Jason was curling his fingers, searching for Dick’s sweet spot- finding it a moment later, by the way Dick gave a cry. Probably knew it by heart now. Tim watched, his cock swelling, fully hard by the time Jason added his third finger, began thrusting harder. Dick groaned, cheeks flushed, and reached down, fingers gripping his cock loosely, stroking lazily. As if he didn’t need it- and again, Tim had to wonder if he even _did_.

When Jason pulled out, he slid right off the bed, pulling his underwear down and stepping out of them. Tim stared, couldn’t _help it_ , and Jason caught him. For a moment he left Dick to squirm there, stroking himself, missing the way Jason filled his body, and walked around the bed, grabbing the lube and stopping by Tim.

“It’s rude to stare,” he pointed out, and Tim blushed, trying to hard to keep his eyes level with Jason’s stomach, the muscles there, one long scar that broke the pattern of skin. Jason grinned, his free hand reaching out, tracing Tim’s chin, tipping it up. “Care to help out, babybird?”

Tim’s eyes flashed bright, and without another word he reached for Jason’s cock, gripped the back and swallowed as much of him as he could. Jason gasped, hips jerking forward, nearly losing his hold on the bottle as Tim bobbed his head quickly.

“Fuck,” Jason whispered, “Didn’t expect you to-ah- to just dive right in.” He reached behind Tim’s head, sank his hand into his hair and slowed his movements, guiding them. “Don’t finish me off babybird. Dick still needs to be fucked.” He paused for a second, before adding, “ _And so do you_.”

Tim groaned around his cock, pulling off when Jason tugged on his hair gently, taking the bottle Jason pressed into one of his hands and pouring lube onto his palm, before stroking Jason a few times. He kissed along the v that led down his pelvis, glancing up at him, loving the way Jason smiled back down at him.

“Good job,” he whispered, stroking Tim’s hair once, before walking back around the bed. Dick had rolled onto his belly when he moved, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. Jason grinned, grabbed his ass with one hand and squeezed, before guiding his hips back and pushing in without hesitation. Dick’s eyes went wide, mouth falling open as he groaned loudly, Jason setting a rhythm that had him pushing back against him with each thrust.

Tim openly stared, watched Dick’s body jostle with each thrust, until the oldest was looking at him through half lidded eyes.

“Tim,” he whimpered, “here.” Tim slid closer, down along the bed until his thighs were spread, and Dick was between them, leaning in to kiss him. He groaned with each thrust, right into Tim’s mouth, and he drank them down each time, shivered and raked his hands through Dick’s feathery hair, pulling gently. He heard Jason chuckle, missed the way he reached up along Dick’s back and raked his nails down- but _felt_ the way Dick trembled, the cry that resonated against their tongues.

“Pull his hair,” Jason panted out, “He loves it.” Tim listened, wrapping the strands around his fingers and tugged, _hard_ , Dick’s head jerking back, his throat exposed. He hissed, gripped at the bed harder, and Tim leaned in, sucked at his pulse point, wanted to leave a bruise behind. The match those on his thighs.

Tim felt Dick quivering, wondered how close he was, then heard a low _fuck_ from Jason, wondered if Dick’s body had clenched around him. Was he right there, was he teetering on that edge? Tim wanted to know, wanted to know how to push him over it.

“Close?” he mumbled against Dick’s skin, and he tried to nod, licked his lips. His cock was ignored, dripping, smacking his belly when Jason gave him the occasionally achingly deep thrust. Tim smirked, dragging his teeth along his neck, before looking at Jason, over Dick’s shoulder. “How do I make him cum?” he asked, and Dick shivered, groaning. Jason only grinned.

“You fucking _tell him to_ ,” Jason huffed, fucking into Dick harder. He had a flush on his own cheeks, and Tim wondered what sort of self control it was taking him to keep form simply burying Dick into the bed and finding his own release.

Tim smirked, leaned back, brushing his mouth along Dick’s cheek. “Not yet,” he whispered, heard Dick gasp, saw his mouth fall open from the corner of his eyes. “Okay Dick? Not yet.” Dick nodded, as Tim finally released his hair, reaching his arms over his shoulders to drag his nails between his shoulder blades.

Dick cursed, and Jason thrust in deep. Tim felt him tremble from it.

“Not yet.”

Another rake of his nails, another heavy thrust, Dick crying out. Tim leaned in, pressing his forehead to Dick’s.

“Not yet.”

He dug his nails in again, clutching Dick, and Jason groaned, feeling the man clench around him, Tim was sure.

“Okay,” Tim finally breathed, his breath ghosting along Dick’s mouth. “Cum for us Dick. _Please_.”

Dick gave a cry, arching as best as he could, and Tim heard Jason cursing, fucking Dick through it, his thrusts slowing to longer, deeper strokes, letting Dick ride it out. Tim clutched him until he felt Dick relaxing, whimpering with each thrust from Jason, and finally released his hold, leaving little crescent moon red marks behind on his back.

Jason pulled out of Dick, who whined, slumping down, ass still in the air, and walked around the bed, eyes locked on Tim. He grabbed his chin, tugging him up for a rough kiss, groaning around Tim’s tongue.

“You’re good babybird,” he whispered, “Want a turn?” Tim pulled back, nodding eyes wide. Next to him, Dick had crawled up to the pillows, collapsed on his side, was watching as he panted, as Jason maneuvered Tim to lay back as well, into the pillows.

He grabbed the bottle, pouring more lube onto his fingers, before spreading Tim’s thighs, glancing up at him. “Has it been a while?”

Tim nodded, honest. Way too long. Jason gave him a reassuring smile, then eased a single finger in. Tim gave a little gasp, shifting, spreading his thighs more until one leg bumped into Dick. He felt an arm go around his waist, lazily, and Dick leaned into his shoulder, nuzzling the crook of his neck while Jason worked that one finger in and out of his body.

Tim gasped as a second pushed in, both curling, searching his body for that one spot. He cried out loudly when Jason found it, hips jerking without his control, hands rubbing along the sheets. Dick kissed his neck once, lazily, as Jason smiled.

He added a third finger, and Tim was tossing his head, unable to stand it. He wanted Jason, he wanted him _now_ , wanted the second orgasm he knew the man was promising him. Jason smiled, twisting his fingers gently.

“How do you like it?”

“On my back,” Tim admitted, spreading his thighs wider. “Just l-like this.” It was the truth, he liked being on his back, able to see whoever was fucking him. Besides, Dick snuggling into him, those lazy kisses, gentle flicks of his tongue, they were helping to still the trembles in his body. He wanted him there when he came.

Jason nodded, pulling his fingers out, rubbing the lube what was left on them on his still slick cock, before pressing the head against Tim’s hole. The youngest inhaled, exhaling loudly as Jason eased in. One slow, shallow thrust, before he was pulling out, pushing half way in again. Easing Tim’s body, unlike he had with Dick’s.

Tim knew he cared that it had been a while since anyone had been inside him. Silently, he was eternally thankful.

When Jason finally eased all the way in, Tim sighed, loving the way his body was held open. Loving the feeling of being _full_. It had definitely been too long.

Above him, Jason was panting, hands on his thighs, holding them open. “Not gonna lie babybird,” he whispered, rocking his hips once, “You’re fucking _tight_ and I’m pretty far gone.” Tim sucked on his lower lip, nodding. Truthfully, he was impressed that Jason had managed to not cum when Dick did. Tim wouldn’t have been able to hold out through that.

Tim reached down, grasping his own cock as Jason continued to rock into him, slower, deeper thrusts, obviously trying to draw this out for Tim. The youngest stroked, trying to match Jason’s rhythm, but then needing faster, until suddenly his hand was being batted away. Dick’s replaced it, the oldest still nuzzling his neck, licking at his pulse point, stroking lazily, even as Jason’s thrusts grew faster.

“Fuck,” he cursed, and Tim whined, felt him lining up, hitting his prostate with each thrust. He was seeing stars each time, arching his back, head falling into the pillows, neck fully exposed for Dick’s mouth. His hand was still stroking Tim’s cock, faster now, picking up as Jason’s grunts and groans came louder, his curses more frequent.

Tim was right _there_ , he could feel it, the corners of his eyes wet, his thighs trembling. He heard Jason groaning, realized now that with each thrust it was _his name_ , over and over again, _Tim, Tim, Tim_ , and that was it, that was all he needed. Tim gave a loud cry, hips bucking, spilling over Dick’s hand, onto his belly. He clenched Jason tightly, rhythmically, felt his hips jerk, his own howl, felt him filling his body as he came.

Tim rode it out, whimpering, moaning until the pulse turned into that post-orgasmic buzz again, and he went limp into the pillows. Jason pulled out of him, Tim felt the loss, groaned, felt cum trickling down one thigh, and maneuvered to lay on Tim’s other side, gently sandwiching him between he and Dick. He leaned into Tim, kissed his cheek, one arm falling over his belly, just above Dick’s.

“You okay?” Tim nodded, staring up at the ceiling.

“Fucking yes I am,” he breathed, heard Dick laugh, kiss his cheek as well. “That was.” Tim paused, and Dick licked his lips.

“Awesome?” Tim nodded, and both of the men squeezing him.

“Good,” Jason whispered, “Wouldn’t want you to head off and never want to come home because the sex was bad.” Tim laughed at that, sighing as Jason turned him gently, so he was on his side, facing Dick, pressing against his chest, nuzzling up under his chin. The oldest held him tightly, and Tim felt more relaxed then he had in weeks. There was something about Dick that was just soothing.

Jason pressed up along his back, kissing a scar on his shoulder, the crook of his neck. “We have to get you a boytoy babybird,” he whispered, “I’d hate to see you that pent up again. As fun as this was.” Tim shrugged a shoulder, kissed at Dick’s throat because the skin was there, and he needed the affection, needed to show it. Dick smiled, stroking a line along his spine.

“You’re always welcome here,” Dick whispered, and Tim pulled back, just enough to glance up at him.

“Really?” Dick smiled, and Jason chuckled, letting his teeth graze back along Tim’s shoulder.

“’Course,” Jason whispered, “Dick and I don’t mind sharing if it’s you, Tim. Never will.” Tim smiled, softly, felt Jason finally resting fully in the pillows behind him.

“Don’t get comfortable Jay,” Dick said over Tim, “We’re a mess.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, barely listening. “Whatever. We’ve slept worse. You try fucking the both of you like that- I’m exhausted.” He nestled in, arm around Tim’s waist tightening. “We can shower in the morning.”

“Probably now,” Dick chided, and Tim almost laughed. Jason groaned, pulling his arm back and sitting up, shaking his head.

“Death of me,” he muttered, getting out of the bed and hunting for his underwear. Both Tim and Dick had turned to watch him bend over, step into them- shamelessly. Jason looked back after he had straightened up, shook his head at them. “I need a cigarette.”

He was barely out of the bedroom when Dick was yelling, “ _Not in the apartment_!” A moment later Tim heard the window opening, and then Dick was scrambling up, grabbing his sweatpants. He hopped into them, sans underwear, as he kept cursing out Jason, until he was out of the room and Tim was laying there, laughing openly.

He could hear them, arguing, but it was rather _cute_. Domestic. Not what one might expect from the two, ever. But they were a sweet couple, and Tim was glad for it.

More so now that he knew he had an open invitation into it. Which was nice- he was sure he’d need to find a few more excuses to come _home_ more often. Even if just for a night.

But he couldn’t ignore Jason’s suggestion, _we need to get you a boytoy_. He probably wasn’t wrong. Tim didn’t want to go that long again, and silently, he vowed when he got back to the tower to corner Kon and make sure to remind him that whatever they had was definitely still good in Tim’s book.

Hell, maybe it could be something a little more permanent. Idly, Tim wondered how his _brothers_ would feel about having Superboy as a guest in their bed as well.

Something told him they really wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Jason Todd's stamina.


End file.
